The present invention is related generally to use of optical fibers in optical drive and is related more specifically to accommodating the optical fibers in the optical drives.
BACKGROUND
In optical disk drives light is provided by a source laser located within the drive. The light is provided to illuminate storage media located a finite distance away from the laser. In prior art drives a great deal of effort has been devoted to providing a means for accurate delivery of the light to the storage media. One means that has been provided is optical fibers. Use of optical fibers in optical drives requires consideration that the lengthwise dimension of the optical fiber can be appreciably longer than any linear dimension available within the confines of the volumetric space of the drive.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art.